Between Love and Obsession
by Rikanagisa
Summary: Cinta dan Obsesi dua kata berbeda tapi memiliki sedikit persamaan, Lalu Ketika Seseorang baru pertama kali bertemu orang lain dan begitu menginginkan orang tersebut apakah itu Obsesi Atau Perasaan tulus Cinta? a fanfictions of Sehun X Donghae , HunHae


**Between Love and Obsession ( Oneshoot )******

**Disclaimmer : Donghae Super Junior, and Sehun Exo owned themselves and their families. Story ideas come from me******

**Warning : This is BoysLove, Mature , dan gaje /? If don't Like please don't read this fic.**

Cinta dan Obsesi dua kata berbeda tapi memiliki sedikit persamaan.  
Obsesi adalah sebuah perasaan yang dimiliki oleh seseorang yang begitu menginginkan sesuatu, demi mendapatkan keinginan tersebut seseorang akan melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkannya, tapi jikala sudah mendapatkan keinginannya maka orang tersebut akan mudah bosan dan tidak menjaga apa yang sudah di dapat serta cenderung ingin mencari keinginan yang lain.

Berbeda dengan  
obsesi, cinta adalah adalah perasaan yang timbul dari hati yang terdalam yang merupakan  
perasaan yang tulus, sesorang  
yang menginginkan sesuatu dan berusaha mendapatkannya  
dengan berusaha keras dan apabila sudah berhasil  
mendapatkannya maka orang tersebut akan menjagannya  
dengan setulus hatinya dan tidak akan pernah bosan untuk menjaganya maupun merawatnya.

Lalu Ketika Seseorang baru pertama kali bertemu orang lain dan begitu menginginkan orang tersebut apakah itu Obsesi Atau Perasaan tulus Cinta?

Xxx

Di sebuah tempat terdapat seorang yeoja cantik tengah berlari terburu - buru menuju suatu ruangan khusus untuk pemilik tempat tersebut , tanpa memperhatikan orang lain di tempat tersebut yang tengah sibuk mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka.

CKLEK

"Direktur Oh" ujar yeoja tersebut pada seseorang yang tengah duduk di belakang meja dan menatap serius pada kumpulan berkas di tangannya.

"apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun oleh keluargamu untuk mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Yoona-sshi?"

"maafkan saya direktur Oh , tapi di luar sudah datang direktur Lee dari perusahaan Shy Corporation ingin bertemu anda, karena anda sudah 3 kali menunda pertemuan dengan beliau"

"sudah kubilang hari ini aku sibuk untuk membuat pertemuan dengan siapapun, masalah direktur Lee itu masalahmu bagaimana menyelesaikannya aku tidak mau tau, Kau disini aku gaji untuk membantuku bukan untuk menjadi boneka perusahaan, Dan ini laporan yang kau buat kemarin seperti sampah kalau tidak bisa bekerja lebih baik anda besok mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini" ujarnya sakrastik sembari melempar yeoja tersebut dengan kumpulan map

"Ba-baik direktur Oh akan saya perbaiki semua"ujarnya meninggalkan ruangan tersebut

Nama Direktur tersebut adalah Oh Sehun seorang namja berumur 21 tahun pewaris perusahaan terbesar di Korea Selatan FLTI Corporation yang bergerak dalam bidang IT dan Elektronik, Ayah nya bernama Oh Eddy dan ibunya bernama Oh Senghae mereka berdua telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang menuju Jepang ketika Sehun berumur 19 tahun. Sejak meninggal ke dua orang tuanya Sehun lah yang meneruskan perusahaan orang tuanya meski umurnya terbilang sangat muda untuk menjalankan suatu perusahaan besar .

Oh Sehun POV

'membosankan' itulah kehidupan yang aku jalani saat ini selalu bersiklus sama Rumah-Pekerjaan-perusahaan. Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasakan apa itu masa remaja yang dialami oleh teman se usiaku, satu-satunya hal lain yang aku lakukan adalah bercinta dengan seorang yeoja cantik untuk melepaskan hasrat dan kejenuhanku.

DDDRRTT...DDRTT

kulihat handphone di mejaku bergetar dan berisi satu pesan masuk

**From : Seo Hyun****  
****To : Oh Sehun******

**Sayang kau dimana? Tak lupa kan hari ini kau harus menjemputku di tempat pemotretan..****  
****Aku menunggumu****  
**  
'Ya tuhan kenapa aku bisa melupakan Seo Hyun' aku pun lekas mengambil jas yang tersampir pada kursih dan mengambil kunci mobilku. Seo Hyun adalah pacar baruku dia seorang model terkenal yang tengah naik daun 'shit, aku lupa membalas pesannya' aku pun meraih handphone dalam jas ku untuk mengetik pesan untuknya.

BRUKKKK..

'kenapa aku sial sekali hari ini' handphone ku terjatuh karena seseorang menabrakku, aku lekas mengambil handphoneku yang tergeletak begitu saja dan ketika aku hendak memarahi orang yang telah menabraku yang kulihat malah sebuah pemandangan indah membuatku terpesona. Seorang malaikat manis berwajah polos tengah menatapku dengan pandangan takut yang menggemaskan, mempunyai rambut brunette yang terlihat halus, pipi yang berbentuk seperti tirus, dan bibir merah kecil yang menggodaku untuk melumatnya 'ya tuhan ada apa denganku'.

"ma-maafkan aku tidak sengaja sungguh, aku terburu - buru" ujarnya sambil menunduk

"hn, pergilah" balasku datar

"Gomawo" ujarnya dan berlari pergi entah kemana

entah kenapa meski dia sudah berlalu dari hadapanku tapi aku terus memikirnya, dan gilanya ini pertama kalinya aku menginginkan seseorang terlebih lagi namja, aku mengedarkan pandanganku membuang fikiran kotor ku tentang namja manis tadi dan aku menemukan seseatu tergeletak yang ternyata kartu pengenal 'Lee Donghae?' membuatku terkekeh sambil menyeringai.

**To: Seo Hyun****  
****From: Oh Sehun****  
****aku tidak bisa menjemputmu, mian dan mulai sekarang kita putus. Sebagai gantinya aku akan mengirim sejumlah uang ke rekeningmu.****  
**  
'kau akan menjadi miliku manis' 

XXX

aku takjub melihat rumahnya. Besar tapi sederhana, tidak seperti rumah para direktur muda umumnya. Disana semua tertata rapi dan berbentuk rumah kebun, sungguh sangat asri. Sehingga kondisi rumah sangat nyaman dan menyejukan.  
Disana aku berkenalan dengan  
Park Ahjumma, dia sudah bekerja di rumah ini sekitar 10 tahun. Park Ahjumma tidak tinggal di dalam, karena Park Ahjumma tinggal dengan anak  
perempuannya di dekat rumah ini. Sungguh nekat memang rencanaku untuk mendapatkan namja manis itu, menyamar menjadi seorang supir pribadi 'cih' tapi apapun akan kulakukan untuk mendapatkannya meski harus membuang jabatanku sementara dan memberikannya pada sahabatku Xi Luhan.

Hari pertama, Park Ahjumma menjelaskan semua pekerjaanku dan menceritakan sedikit  
tentang keluarga Lee. Park Ahjumma sangat menyayangi Lee Donghae namja manisku , karena dia menganggap Park Ahjumma ibunya sendiri, karena ibunya Lee Ji In meninggal saat melahirkannya dia juga mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Lee Dong Hwa yang mengurus Shy Corporation di Amerika Serikat. Park Ahjumma menasehatiku untuk kerja dengan baik.

"Ini Tuan besar Lee Taejun umurnya kira-kira 45 tahun" kata Park Ahjumma memperlihatkan sebuah foto seorang namja gagah dan berkharisma.

"besok tuan muda Lee pulang dari Taiwan, jadi mulai besok kamu bisa bekerja " lanjut Park Ahjumma.  
Aku terpana ketika melihat foto seorang namja memakai pakaian putih dan menggunakan bandana telinga kucing sungguh sangat manis, beruntung sekali siapapun yang mendapatkannya.  
Xxx

Setelah menunggu sekian lama, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan namja manisku. "Hi, Sehun? Semoga kamu nyaman berada disini" ujarnya tersenyum manis.

Aku sangat senang disini. Bayangkan, aku bisa melihat wajah manisnya tiap hari , melihat sisi lain dirinya , dan sifatnya yang kadang tak terduga namun menambah kesan manis pada dirinya.

Hari-hari aku lalui bersama seorang namja manis bernama Lee Dong Hae, tiada yang aneh yang dilakukannya , setiap hari hanya rutinitas saja, selalu kerja  
– kerja – kerja dan kerja sama sepertiku dulu, kadang dia akan pergi ke panti asuhan pada hari minggu sepulang dari gereja 'tsk' bahkan aku malah selalu melupakan hal itu.  
Dia juga jarang pergi bersama teman-  
temannya, ketika dia rumah dia hanya membaca buku dan  
bermain dengan Gadgetnya, bahkan sesekali menanam atau menyiangi tanaman sungguh semua sikapnya tak pernah membuatku tak terkagum meskipun dia sangat manja dan kekanakan tapi dia baik dan selalu membantu orang lain.

Suatu saat aku pernah tak sengaja mengintipnya sesudah mandi dan mengenakan bathrobe ! Wow,  
badannya putih mulus bak porcelen, leher yang jenjang dengan bahu sedikit terekpose karena bathrobe yang sedikit melorot membuat Jantungku serasa  
mau lepas saat melihat keindahan seluruh badannya, buttnya terlihat kenyal dan menggoda ke dua tanganku untuk menjamahnya  
ohhh…rasanya ingin segera memperkosanya dan melemparnya ke ranjang tempat tidur, katakan aku memang mesum dan mengerikan karna berani berfikiran kotor dengan seorang malaikat suci sepertinya, tapi entahlah ketika melihat dia seluruh hasratku menggebu ingin menyentuhnya berbeda dengan ketika aku bersama para yeoja yang hanya memperhatikan penampilan dan kekayaanku. 'tsk' aku tak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi memikirkan dia yang terlintas hanya sebuah rencana licik yang akan aku lakukan.

'tunggulah manis'

Hari sudah menjelang petang dan Park Ahjumma sudah pulang ke rumahnya, dengan nekat aku masuk ke kamar Donghae dan aku dengar suara gemericik air di kamar mandi.

"Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan ?" tanyanya kaget saat melihatku tengah tertidur di ranjang miliknya

aku hanya pura-pura  
tidur dan tidak mendengarkannya. Karena merasa kesal kudengar langkah kakinya menghentak menuju tempatku.

"hunna, bangun… sehunna"

"… mmm"

"kenapa kau bisa tidur disini?" tanyanya sambil menepuk ke dua pipiku

ketika aku membuka mata tiba - tiba nafsuku sudah  
mencapai puncaknya, karena melihat leher jenjang yang membuatku ingin menandainya , aku pun langsung menariknya dan memeluk badan yang lebih kecil daripada badanku sungguh bagaimana bisa orang yang memiliki umur 29 tahun mempunyai wajah baby face polos serta badan mungil.

Aku menarik tengkuknya dan melumat bibir tipis menggoda di hadapanku 'manis' itulah rasanya seperti candu yang menyenangkan, Donghae sangat  
kaget dan berusaha melawanku, tapi aku tetap memaksa menahan tubuhnya dan berhasil membuka kakinya  
sehingga bathrobe yang dia gunakan tersingkap dan memperlihatkan paha mulus serta kejantanan mungilnya.

Kugesekan kejantananku yang masih memakai pakaian lengkap dan  
kejantanannya.  
Sembari menciuminya aku mengarahkan satu jariku pada holenya dan menusuk - nusuknya.

"hunnie, jangan! kau lakukan ini!"

" ssttt..tenanglah baby" ujarku membelai pipinya

"Jangan lakukan … aku mohon!"

aku tak mendengarkan perkataannya, aku terus paksa mencium bibirnya yang menggoda hingga Donghae gelagapan menerima ciuman serta lumatan kasar bibirku.

Dengan sigap aku membuka semua bajuku, hingga munculah kejantananku yang telah menegang sempurna dan langsung kugesekkan dengan kejantanannya yang menegang hingga tak terasa percum ku mengenai dan melumasi lubang virginnya yang ketat dan berwarna merah.

Tak terasa 5 menit kemudian, nafas Donghae mulai memberat dan perlawanannya tidak begitu besar lagi dan selalu aku tekan kedua tangannya hingga aku leluasa menciumi serta  
menggesekkan kejantanan kami atau menggoda holenya dengan sedikit menusuk kejantananku.

"sehuna, hentikan ! …. Mmm… glek  
… o …"

"Tenang saja baby hae aku…mmm …akan membuatmu nyaman"  
ujarku, sambil  
menggulum bibir dan  
melilit lidahnya

"hun, tolong hentikan…orghhh … mmm …"  
Sambil meracau penolakannya

Donghae dengan tidak sadar mulai membuka dan melingkarkan kakinya di pinggangku, sehingga aku lebih leluasa untuk menggesekkan kejantananku serta mennusukan ke  
lubangnya, walau belum masuk  
tetapi perlahan pasti lubangnya mulai membuka sedikit karena percumku melumasi lubangnya  
itu. Ooohhh sungguh  
nikmatnya, tak lupa aku segera membawa tali yang ku siapkan tadi dan mengikatkan kedua tangan Donghae sambil menciuminya,  
ketika sudah terikat, aku sengaja menempelkan kepala kejantananku di lubangnya dan  
sedikit memaksakan untuk masuk serta memberikan  
ciuman disekitar leher hingga telinganya dan membisik

"Baby tenanglah jangan pernah menolakku mmm…. Kau miliku, lihat hole merah menggodamu dia meminta aku memasukimu… arghhh…  
slurrppp"

"Jangan Sehun … ohh … argh …"

"Slurrpphh … mm … cup … kau miliku aku akan menandai nipple mu dan seluruh badanmu … mm.. mm …cup … "

Aku tandai badannya hingga tercetak warna merah pada kulit putihnya.  
Aku lihat kejantanan mungilnya Segera aku kocok dan aku berikan kuluman terbaik dariku  
hingga Donghae melenguh keenakan serta mendesis tak  
tertahankan. Aku kulum pangkal sampai ujung  
kejantanannya yang bersih. 'Hmm' kejantanan yang nikmat! Hingga  
badannya mengelepar ke kiri dan kanan dengan nafas yang  
berat dan sesekali menjepit kepalaku dengan pahanya.  
Donghae mendesis dan melenguh nikmat, aku arahkan lidahku menuju lubangnya  
yang sudah penuh basah dengan percumku .

aku jilati dan mainkan dengan lidah serta jariku, seketika Donghae terkejut nikmat dan melenguh keenakan dengan  
nafas yang tertahan lepas.

"apa yang … kau! Ohh!  
Hosh … Ahh … lakukan"

"Mmmm … nikmat?  
Mmm?"

"…. Oohh … akh"

"Slruuppp … aku bertanya baby … ?mmm.. Katakan"

"hmm … ne …"

"akan ku lanjutkan …hmm…"

Tak lupa aku selipkan pelicin ke lubangnya  
sambil menusuk - nusukan lubang dengan pelicin itu  
juga, karena aku khawatir dengan hole nya yang masih virgin belum pernah dimasuki dan menyebabkan dia  
kesakitan.

"hun… terusssss …  
arrghhhh"

"hmmm … aku akan beri yang lebih dari ini sayang …orghhh"

Sambil beringsut naik, aku menciuminya dan memainkan nipplya, aku arahkan kejantananku yang berukuran di atas rata - rata ke holenya yang  
sudah basah dengan percum serta pelicin.

"Jangan lakukan …  
jangan di masukan … aku mohon arghhh hosh … akh"

"Justru ini yang akan membuatmu nikmat baby hae… orghh hah …"

Sambil tetap menusuk-nusukkan pelan kejantananku ke lubang virginnya, aku dan Donghae meracau nikmat ketika kepala kejantanku dan holenya bersentuhan.

Aku tahu Donghae sebenarnya penasaran  
ingin merasakan dimasuki, terlihat dari nafas yang memburu dan tetap mengangkang serta kakinya masih menjepit erat pinggangku sehingga kejantananku masih menempel di holenya.

"Urghhh … Jangan sehun …"

"… Mmmm … aku tak tahan … coba dulu baby … hanya kepalanya saja …ohh"

Sedikit menekan aku masukan kepala kejantananku ke lubang virginnya serta mencium dan melumat bibir serta lidahnya mmmm …

"Orghhh … jangan … agh haa…"

"Hahhh … sedikit saja … ohh sempit sekali …"

"Akhh …jinjayo ?…jangan dalam-dalam"

"Iya baby hae … kepala saja orghhh … nikmat … mmm"

Perlahan tapi pasti, kepala kejantananku masuk ke lubang virginya, 'So Damn!' Sempit dan menjepit! Aku diamkan sebentar dan mencium bibirnya, ketika sudah regang otot buttnya, segera aku keluarkan dan hujamkan lagi perlahan-lahan ke lubangnya.

Wow, sensasinya nikmat sekali! Perlahan pula lubangnya mulai membuka dan  
membuat kejantananku makin  
dalam lagi hujamannya.  
Awalnya hanya kepala kejantananku, tanpa terasa Donghae makin mengangkang dan  
menjepit pinggangku  
sehingga aku makin menusukkan kejantananku.

Dari kepala kejantananku, masuk cm demi cm hingga  
leher dan habis kejantananku dalam lubang perawannya,  
lubangnya seakan-akan menyedot masuk kejantananku!  
Oh nikmat sekali jepitannya!

"Ohh … fuck …semua kejantananku masuk … argh sempit"

"Masuuukkkk … sempit … arghhh …"

"Akhhh … sehun …"

"menikmati? …hosh … akh"

"hahh…"

"answes me baby …? Mmm…"  
"Ii i iya … ugh …"

"again? Mau yang lebih? Arghhh…"

"Ya aaa … sehunna … mau … mmm …"

aku tarik kejantananku menyisakan kepalanya saja secara  
perlahan-lahan, kemudian aku masukkan lagi perlahan,  
mmmm nikmatnya. Hingga lubangnya sudah menyesuaikan dengan ukuran  
kejantananku , baru aku mulai mengenjotnya perlahan-lahan hingga ritme yang cepat.

Gesekan kejantananku dengan dinding lobangnya membuat ku makin merasakan nikmat.  
Begitupun dengan Donghae yang terus melenguh kenikmatan.  
Badan kami berdua telah basah oleh keringat kami yang  
membanjir, mempermudah aku menghujamkan kejantananku.

"Hosh … hosh … more?"

"I… ii.. Iya …. Oohhh"

"what you more ? Hosh…  
hoshh…"

"…. Ituuu arghhh …."

"Ituuu apa maksudmu? … hmmm?  
Akh sempit!"

"I i… yaaa…. Nikmat… more …"

" answer me more for what?"

"masukan sehunna …  
ogh hosh hoh"

"Iyaaa … as you wish… hah hah … …  
hmmm?"

"Deeperh ogh …. Ogh  
sehunaa …"

"Hosh hosh ahh..fuck"

Kami makin menggila ditengah malam yang sekarang di guyur hujan, sambil terus mengeluar masukan kejantananku, aku juga mencium bibirnya dan  
merasakan kenikmatan yang  
tiada tara ketika mendengar Donghae melenguh memanggil namaku membuat ke egoisanku muncul dan menguasaiku.  
Aku mengocoki kejantanan mungil Donghae, percumnya  
tak henti-hentinya keluar. Siapa mengira akhirnya aku bisa  
memiliki tubuh indahnya hingga dia meracau menikmati permainanku

Tak terasa sudah 1 jam aku menyetubuhinya dan aku merasa kejantananku sudah mau meledak mengeluarkan spermaku. Begitupun Donghae yang lobangnya  
makin menjepit kejantananku seakan-akan ingin ikut juga  
meledak.

"Orghhh akkkk … keluar… oohhh"

"a-aku jugaaa sehun …"

"Hosh hosh … aku mauuu  
kelluuuarrr …!"

"Arghhh … hshhh aaaa …"

"OOOhhh … Nikmat!"

Sambil menciumi Donghae dan melumat bibirnya, aku mengeluarkan spermaku dalam lobang sempitnya, nikmat sekali!  
Bersamaan dengan Donghae yang keluar bersama juga.

Wow! Kejantananku merasakan denyutan dan jepitan yang  
nikmat ketika Donghae  
mengeluarkan sperma  
hingga mengenai perutnya. Langsung aku  
jilat semua spermanya, terasa  
'manis'.  
Akhirnya aku jatuh di ditubuhnya dengan kejantanan yang  
masih dijepit oleh lubang sempitnya. Begitupun Donghae  
akhirnya tumbang dengan nafas yang mengebu-ngebu,  
Disela-sela nafas berat dan mengebu kami, aku bisa menciumi wangi keringat dan  
spermanya, nikmat sekali.

Aku tidak tahu apa hukuman yang nanti akan dia berikan ketika bangun karena sudah memperkosanya .

Apakah aku akan dipecat? Ah  
siapa peduli, yang penting dia miliku sekarang!

"tidurlah manis" ujarku mencium keningnya dan menyelimuti tubuh indahnya.

**P.S : MIND TO REVIEW/TINGGALKAN JEJAK? mian kalau banyak typo dan kesalahan karena kesempurnaan hanya milik tuhan. sebenarnya saya masih belajar dan posting karena kebetulan ke warnet mau mendownload fluttering india karna di hp ku gak bisa, maklum jadul /curhat/ dan entah kenapa saya suka sehun x donghae, apalagi mereka dekat sekali dan membuat saya berfikir 'something'**** kalau ada protes atau suka pair ini, HoMin , KyuBum ,SiBum, BBBFang ,NaruSasu , SiHan , Donhghae uke dan kibum uke add Rika Andarika di fb anda.**


End file.
